1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application generally relates to the monitoring and detection of geographic or natural disasters, and more particularly, to a telecommunications network-based system and method for the monitoring and detection of geographic or natural disasters such as mudslides, landslides and avalanche caused by climatic and seismic forces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Land use and overdevelopment beyond reasonable levels in densely populated areas, particularly the hills and mountains, may lead to disastrous results. Geographic calamities such as by mudslides and avalanches cost human lives and property. The risk of such geographic calamities is high even in cases of minimal land exploitation. Geographic or natural disasters in minimum land exploitations are exacerbated by climatic and seismic events such as typhoons, torrential rains or earthquakes. Surface geological or geodetic damages often result following these natural disasters. The costs in human life and property are intolerably high if these natural disasters are poorly monitored and undetected.
Radar or weather monitoring systems and methods in the art can provide forecasts of heavy rain or typhoons. However, these systems and methods in the art cannot properly predict geological or geodetic damage resulting from natural disasters. These shortcomings in the systems and methods in the art are disadvantageous in preventing surface geological or geodetic damage and saving human life and property.
There is thus a general need in the art for an alert system and method for monitoring geographic or natural disasters. In particular, a need in the art exists for a system and method for monitoring and detection of geographic or natural disasters in unstable hilly and mountainous areas for minimizing the loss of life and property. Moreover, there is a need in the art for an alert system and method for monitoring geographic or natural disasters with a large coverage area in a cost-effective manner.